You're My Destiny
by Nathan YWS
Summary: "Jangan dipandangi terus hyung, sampai kedua matamu keluarpun dia tidak akan menghilang." / "Apa selama ini kau bahagia denganku hyung." / "K-kenapa hyung? Kau membuat aku seperti orang yang menjijikan." / YEWOOK / YAOI


Tittle : You're My Destiny

Author : Tuti Nuriati

Pairing : YeWook (Yesung – Ryeowook)

Rate : T

Note : Ini hanyalah cerita fiksi, asli ide dari saya. Yesung dan Ryeowook adalah milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, SM, ELF dan bagian dari Super Junior. Saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, kecuali untuk Ryeowook... –Kkkkkkk Karena Ryeowook adalah pacar sah saya, sah menurut saya. XD

Warning!

Ini adalah FF YAOI, jadi yang gak suka Yaoi ataupun para Fojushi gak usah baca!

C

E

K

I

D

O

T

Ini bukanlah cerita yang menyenangkan, ini juga bukan cerita sedih. Kalau kalian ingin tahu, aku akan menceritakannya untuk kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

 _'_ _Mencintai tidak berarti harus memiliki.'_

Kata-kata itu selalu mengganggu pikiranku, apa cinta itu memang tidak harus memiliki? Tapi menurutku kata-kata itu hanya berlaku pada mereka yang sudah putus asa untuk memperjuangkan cintanya. Bukankah cinta itu perlu diperjuangkan? Pada dasarnya aku tidak percaya kata-kata itu akan berlaku, karena bagiku cinta itu harus memiliki, meskipun tidak menerima balasan akan cinta sekalipun, tapi setidaknya bisa memiliki fisiknya. Tidak bermaksud memaksakan kehendak, tapi apakah kalian pernah mendengar kata-kata 'Cinta itu akan tumbuh dengan seiringnya waktu, tergantung dengan kesanggupan kita untuk menunggunya.'?

Kalian tau? Inilah yang terjadi padaku sekarang, mencintai seseorang yang aku ketahui sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku tetapi aku masih bisa memilikinya dan memilih untuk bertahan karena percaya suatu saat dia pasti akan merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku.

-000000-

"Hyung kau mau kemana? Bukankah malam ini kita akan makan malam diluar." Aku mencoba untuk mencegah yesung hyung yang kini hendak pergi.

"Aku sedang sibuk, masih ada tugas kuliah yang harus aku kerjakan." Jawabnya dingin, selalu saja begini.

Tugas.. ya dia sibuk karena mengerjakan tugas, tugas untuk menemani orang yang disukainya. Sakit? Tentu saja sakit, apa kalian berpikir 'kalau sakit kenapa tidak melepaskannya saja?' Tidak, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya kecuali dia yang meminta. Egois? Bukankah dari awal aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bermaksud untuk memaksakan kehendakku sendiri.

-000000-

"Hyung.." Aku mencoba untuk memanggilnya

"Hnnn..." Selalu itu yang menjadi responnya ketika aku memanggilnya

"Jangan dipandangi terus hyung, sampai kedua matamu keluarpun dia tidak akan menghilang." Ucapku datar

"Dan juga nanti orang lain akan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak karena kau terus menatapnya sedangkan aku masih ada disini." Lanjutku lirih sambil menatap orang yang dipandangnya dengan pandangan miris

"Kita pulang." Jawabnya yang kini langsung pergi, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah mengerti dengan dirinya. Ketika aku menangkap basah dirinya yang sedang menatap orang yang disukainya dan menegurnya, maka dia akan langsung membawaku pulang.

"Hyungg..." Aku kini sedang mencoba untuk mengimbangi langkahnya dan berjalan di belakangnya

"Apa kau marah? Mianhae hyung." Aneh memang, ketika sudah begini aku akan langsung meminta maaf kepadanya. Alasannya hanya satu, aku takut dia marah dan menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya. Hnnn.. aku tidak ingin itu terjadi.

"Yesung hyung mianhae.." aku terus merengek untuk meminta maaf kepadanya seperti anak kecil yang ingin dibelikan permen

'Brukkk...'

"Awww.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba berhenti hyung." Tanyaku sambil mengelus dahiku yang tertabrak punggungnya

"Bisakah kau diam ryeowook?" Ucapnya dingin dan melanjutkan langkahnya lagi, aku langsung memilih untuk bungkam dan terus mengekorinya seperti anak kucing

Kami terus berjalan menuju apartemen kami yang tidak jauh dari universitas

'Dringgg.. Dringggggg... Driiingggggg...'

Tiba-tiba handpone milik yesung hyung berbunyi, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan. Pasti sebentar lagi dia akan pergi.

"Yeobseyo..."

"Oppa, bisakah kau membantuku sekarang? Aku sedang kesulitan mengerjakan tugasku."

"Baiklah, aku kan segera kesana."

Tepat.. Dugaanku tepat bukan? Dan selanjutnya dia kan menyuruhku untuk pulang sendiri.

"Kau pulanglah sendiri, aku akan ke kampus sebentar." Ucapnya dan langsung berbalik pergi, padahal sekarang sudah dekat dengan apartemen kami. Bahkan aku tidak sempat mengucapkan apa-apa, tapi dia sudah pergi begitu saja.

-000000-

Sekarang hari minggu, bukankah menyenangkan kalau hari ini aku mengahabiskan waktu dengan yesung hyung. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat wajahku memanas. Kkkkkk...

"Kau sudah mandi hyung." Tanyaku kini yang melihatnya duduk di sofa sambil menonton drama kesukaannya.

"Hnnn..." Jawabnya tanpa menoleh kearahku

"Bagaimana kalau kita hari ini jalan-jalan? Aku sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan denganmu hyung." Aku sangat berharap dia akan mengiyakan keinginanku.

"Jalan-jalanlah sendiri wookie, jam 9 nanti aku akan keluar." Jawabnya dengan nada datar

"Tapi hyung aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan denganmu, jebbal hyung." Aku masih belum menyerah untuk membujuknya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes ku agar dia mau pergi denganku

"Aku bilang tidak bisa, ya tidak bisa. Apa kau tidak mendengarnya!" Ucapnya dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam membeku, apa sekarang dia marah padaku? Apa dia mulai bosan denganku? Apa aku sudah keterlaluan dengan sikapku?

"Kau m-marah hyung." Tanyaku sambil menyembunyikan tangisanku, aku takut dia akan pergi meninggalkanku sekarang

'Brukkk..' Aku langsung berlutut dihadapannya yang kini hanya terdiam dan menatapku seolah-olah dia akan mengusirku sekarang

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu. Ku mohon jangan marah padaku, a-aku akan pergi jalan-jalan sendiri dan kau juga boleh pergi sendiri. Tapi kumohon jangan marah padaku." Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menahan air mataku, aku sangat takut dia akan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau siap-siap dan ingat jangan pulang terlalu malam dan satu lagi, jangan menungguku untuk makan malam." Ucapnya yang kini langsung berdiri dan masuk kekamarnya.

-000000-

Aku kini berada di jembatan sungai Han, hahh... Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, dan sekarang rasanya benar-benar berbeda. Coba saja tadi yesung hyung ikut. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku disekitar jembatan dan melihat orang-orang yang kini sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing, tapi tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sosok yang tidak asing lagi untukku. Aku pun memperjelas pandanganku mataku untuk melihat sosok itu, "Y-yesung hyung." Ucapku tanpa sadar, ya disana ada yesung hyung. Tapi tunggu, sepertinya dia tidak sendiri. Ah yeoja itu.

'Degggg...'

Jadi yesung hyung keluar jalan-jalan dengan yeoja itu. Aku hanya bisa tertawa hambar melihat kenyataan ini, dimana yesung hyung tersenyum dan tertawa lepas dengan yeoja itu. Selama ini yesung hyung tidak pernah tersenyum dan tertawa seperti itu jika sedang berdua dengan ku. Apa selama ini yesung hyung tidak bahagia denganku? Apa selama ini aku sudah terlalu memaksakan cintaku? Tapi kenapa dia tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk pergi atau dia sendiri yang pergi dariku. Kenapa rasanya jadi sesak sepert ini,melihat senyum bahagianya dengan yeoja itu membuat hatiku seperti tertusuk pedang es, dingin dan membekukan hatiku. Apa mulai sekarang aku harus mencoba untuk melepaskannya dan membiarkannya bahagia dengan orang yang disukainya?

'Tess...'

Air mata ini kenapa harus keluar disaat seperti ini. Sial! Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat pergi dari sini dari pada air mata ini terus mengalir di tempat umum seperti ini.

-000000-

'Cklekkk...'

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanyanya yang kini berjalan menuju dapur

"Seperti yang kau lihat hyung." Jawabku yang terus menatapnya dari ruang tamu

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan hyung." Ucapku lagi ketika melihat dia yang berjalan menuju kamarnya

"Besok saja, aku sedang lelah." Jawabnya datar

"Ku mohon hyung." Ucapku lirih, tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan berjalan menuju sofa tempatku duduk

"Baiklah, apa yang mau kau bicarakan." Ucapnya sambil mendudukan dirinya didekatku

"Apa selama ini kau bahagia denganku hyung." Aku menguatkan hatiku dengan memejamkan mataku ketika pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirku, bebarapa menit dia hanya bisa diam. Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku

"Sudah ku duga hyung, kau selama ini tidak pernah bahagia denganku." Ucapku masih menutup kedua mataku menahan air mataku yang sudah ingin keluar

"Kali ini aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan, jangan pernah menyela ucapanku hyung." Lanjutku sambil menghela nafas dan membuka kedua mataku menatap kedua matanya yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kuartikan.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu. Sungguh, selama ini aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk memaksakan kehendakku sendiri. Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu ketika bersamaku, bersama orang yang tidak kau sukai. Tapi ketakutanku ketika kehilanganmu mengalahkan semuanya, selama 2 tahun ini apa kau fikir aku bahagia karena memilikimu hyung? Tidak, aku tidak bahagia sama sekali. Tatapan teman-temanmu yang seolah-olah menyuruhku untuk segera pergi darimu membuat hatiku sakit, belum lagi sikapmu yang selalu mengabaikanku membuat hatiku seakan-akan mati. Aku selama ini bagaikan orang bodoh yang sengaja membodohi dirinya dengan membohongi kenyataan." Aku menghembuskan nafasku dan airmataku sudah benar-benar tidak bisa ku bendung lagi, aku mencoba untuk menatapnya sebentar dan dia masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Tapi yang tidak bisa ku mengerti darimu, kenapa aku tidak menyuruhku untuk pergi? Kalau kau tidak bahagia kenapa kau tidak pergi saja? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku terlarut pada kebahagiaan yang sangat konyol begini? Apa kau sengaja ingin membunuhku secara perlahan hyung. Hikss... kenapa kau hanya diam ketika melihatku bahagia dalam khayalanku saja hyung? Kenapa kau membiarkan aku berada ditempat yang indah sedangkan di bawahnya ada jurang yang sangat gelap? Sebegitu tidak berartikah aku untukmu hyung. Hiksss.." Air mata sialan, kenapa tidak bisa berhenti.

"Tidurlah, besok kau ada kelas pagi." Aku kembali terdiam mendengar ucapannya. B-bagaimana bisa di menyuruhku untuk tidur setelah aku mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat sulit untuk ku ungkapkan. Hatiku kembali sakit, kenapa bisa seperti ini.

"K-kenapa hyung? Kau membuat aku seperti orang yang menjijikan." Ucapku masih tidak percaya dengan semua ini, yesung hyung kembali terdiam. Disaat seperti ini aku sangat ingin dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku menghentikan keputusanku untuk melepaskannya, tapi nyatanya aku memang terlalu banyak berharap padanya. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan langsung berdiri, aku menghembuskan nafasku pelan dan meyakinkan diriku kalau ini adalah keputusan yang harus aku ambil.

"Sekarang kau bebas dariku hyung, sekarang kau bisa bersama orang yang kau sukai bahkan orang yang kau cintai. Aku tidak akan pernah menghalangimu lagi, aku tidak akan pernah memaksakan kehendakku padamu lagi, dan aku tidak akan pernah muncul dihadapanmu lagi." Rasanya seluruh tubuhku mati ketika aku mengatakannya, cintaku selama 2 tahun harus berakhir seperti ini. Ini bukanlah akhir yang aku harapkan, aku tidak pernah menginginkan akhir yang seperti ini.

'Greppp...'

Tubuhku seketika membeku ketika aku merasakan tangan itu mendekapku dengan erat

"Baiklah kalau kau ingin aku bersama orang yang kucintai, maka dengan senang hati aku akan mengabulkannya." Ucapnya dengan nada datar, air mataku kembali keluar. Apakah sekarang dia ingin mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pelukan terakhirnya untukku sebelum aku benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu tetaplah berada disampingku." Ucapnya lagi sambil menghapus airmataku yang terus keluar

"Apa sekarang kau ingin mempermainkan aku hyung? Sudahlah hyung, aku sudah menyerah denganmu. Untuk apa aku bertahan untuk berada disampingmu sedangkan disampingmu sebenarnya sudah ada orang lain." Ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku akan pergi malam ini juga hyung, jaga dirimu baik-baik." Aku mengatakannya sambil berjalan menuju kamarku untuk mengambil koper yang sudah berisi pakaian ku yang kusiapkan sejak aku pulang dari sungai Han tadi. Jujur sebenarnya ini sangat berat untukku, tapi aku juga sudah sangat lelah untuk memperjuangkannya.

'Tuhan kalau keputusanku untuk pergi ini akan kembali membuatku terluka dan malah semakin terpuruk tolong hentikan ini, tapi jika ini adalah salah satu cara yang kau buat untuk aku memperjuangkan yesung hyung tolong jangan hentikan ini Tuhan.' Do'a ku dalam hati.

Yesung hyung terus membuntutiku sampai kekamar.

"Sekarang kau harus mendengarkan aku wookie, dengarkan dan jangan pernah menyela apa yang aku katakan." Ucapnya sambil mendekatiku yang hanya bisa kembali terdiam, dia membawaku duduk dipinggir ranjang dan mengelus rambutku. Anehnya aku tidak bisa sedikitpun melawannya untuk pergi, padahal hatiku sudah sangat sakit, tapi entah mengapa aku masih mau mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Aku tau kau sangat mencintaiku dan aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatmu terlihat menjijikan. Sama sekali tidak wookie, kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggapmu tidak berarti dimataku, bagiku kau sangat berarti dan yang perlu kau ketahui aku sangat bahagia ketika bersamamu, hanya saja ketika aku bersamamu aku akan menjadi gugup dan tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucapnya sambil terus mengelus rambutku, aku sekarangpun tidak tahu bagaimana bisa sekarang dia memelukku, kata-katanya benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Hiksss..." Isakanku kembali terdengar, padahal aku mati-matian menahannya

"Ssstttt... Uljima chagi, bagaimanapun ini bukan kesalahanmu. Kau bertanya kenapa selama ini aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi atau aku yang pergi darimu bukan? Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku untuk pergi sedangkan orang yang aku cintai menangis dan membutuhkanku disini, aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu chagi. Kau orang yang sangat berharga untukku." Lanjutnya lagi

"Lalu bagaimana dengan yeoja yang kau sukai itu hyung? Kau ingin mengatakan bahwa kau juga mencintainya? Apa kau sekarang sedang bercanda? Maaf hyung tapi aku tidak bisa untuk bertahan lebih lama lagi, bagiku cukaup 2 tahun untuk melihat apakah kau juga mencintaiku." Ucapku sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri siap untuk pergi.

'Grebb...' Lagi-lagi tanganku ditahan olehnya

"Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menyela ucapanku kan, aku hanya menyuruhmu untuk diam." Ucapnya dengan nada dingin

"T-tapi hyung... Hikss.."

"Mianhae... Mianhae ryeowookie, selama ini hyung sudah menyakitimu terlalu dalam. Sudah aku katakan tadi, aku tidak pernah bermaksud mengabaikanmu, aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengatur ekspresi wajahku ketika bersamamu. Dan mianhae soal yeoja itu aku belum menceritakannya kepadamu." Dia menundukan kepalanya dan mulai melonggarkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau tahukan kalau eomma hyung dulu meninggal karena penyakit Leukimia, dan aku sangat merasa terpukul dengan kepergian eomma. Eomma adalah satu-satunya orang yang ku punya saat itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka dia menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku. Saat itu a-aku adalah orang terakhir yang tahu bahwa eomma mempunyai penyakit itu. Aku merasa sangat kecewa dengan diriku sendiri, karena aku tidak bisa menjaga eomma dengan baik. Ketika aku sudah mulai melupakan kejadian itu dengan adanya kau disisi ku, tiba-tiba aku bertemu dengan yeoja yang kau maksud itu. Kau tahu dia sebenarnya terkena penyakit Leukimia."

'Degg...'

"J-jadi maksudmu kau mendekatinya karena kau tidak ingin kejadian itu kembali terulang?" Tanyaku dengan tidak percaya, jadi selama ini aku salah paham? Kenapa dia tidak menceritakannya kepadaku sejak awal.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu." Jawabnya lirih

"Ryeowookie, hyung mohon jangan pergi. Semua ini bukan salahmu, aku yang terlalu egois karena tidak bisa memahami perasaanmu." Ucapnya yang kini berlutut didepanku

"H-hyung jangan seperti ini, ayo bangun." Aku mencoba membujuknya agar segera berdiri

"Tidak chagi, sebelum kau memaafkanku dan berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku." Kini aku melihat liquid bening itu mengalir di pipinya, tidak... bukan begini maksudku, aku tidak pernah menginginkannya berlutut dan menangis dihadapanku. Sekarang rasa bersalah benar-benar memenuhi hatiku

"Aku memaafkanmu hyung, jauh sebelum kau meminta maaf kepadaku. Aku memaafkanmu karena aku mencintaimu, sekarang berdirilah hyung kau tidak pantas berlutut dihadapanku karena kau tidak bersalah dimataku." Ucapku yang kini membantunya untuk segera berdiri, kini sosok itu berdiri didepanku. Aku menghapus air matanya yang terus mengalir,

"Berhenti hyung, jangan mengeluarkan air mata mu lagi. Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk orang sepertiku." Lanjutku lagi

"Ryeowookie..." Ucapnya lirih

'Greppppp...' Kini aku sudah berada dipelukannya, begitu hangat dan wangi.

"Kau mau berjanji hyung?" Tanyaku sambil melepaskan pelukannya

"Apapun untukmu chagi." Jawabnya yang membuat hatiku menghangat, sudah lama aku tidak mendengar nada suaranya yang seperti ini

"Kau maukan berjanji untuk tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dariku dan berjanji akan selalu bersamaku selamanya hyung?" Ucapku sambil mengajukan jari kelingkingku, dia menatapku sebentar.

"Aku berjanji chagi, aku berjanji tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun darimu dan akan selalu setia bersamamu sampai tubuh ini sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi." Ucapnya sambil mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya kepada jari kelingkingku.

Air mataku kembali mengalir, kali ini bukan airmata kesedihan ataupun kesakitan. Tapi kali ini adalah airmata bahagia yang sudah lama aku nantikan, menangis untuk sesuatu yang aku inginkan adalah suatu kebaganggaan untukku. Dia kembali memelukku dan aku meresapi aroma vanilla dari tubuhnya yang membuat hatiku tenang.

-000000-

'Terima kasih Tuhan, kau selalu mengabulkan apa yang aku inginkan meskipun tidak mudah untuk menunggu dan menjalaninnya. Terima kasih Tuhan karena kau telah menetapkan jalan cerita cintaku dengannya seperti ini, kini aku mengerti bagaimana cara untuk bersabar dan mengendalikan emosi yang sangat tidak mudah untuk dilakukan itu. Kini kesabaranku selama 2 tahun itu tidak sia-sia, semua terbalas dengan sangat adil. Ada satu lagi permintaanku Tuhan, jadikanlah yesung hyung sebagai orang yang berjodoh denganku dan jangan biarkan kami terpisah. Aamin.' Aku mengakhiri do'a ku dengan menutup mata dan berharap besok aku bisa menjalani semua lembaran baru dengan yesung hyung.

***The End***

GOMAWO buat yang udah baca FF GaJe ini, mohon komentar dan sarannya chingudeul^^

Maaf banget kalau ada typo yang bertebaran, dan ceritanya yang gaje :3 :3

"LESTARIKAN FF YEWOOK YANG SUDAH MULAI LANGKA."

Salam YWS^^


End file.
